Demon's Expression of Love
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: A short one shot of how Amaimon confessed his love to Astarte. It's short, it's soppy it's pure fluff. I do not own the characters in this story featured from Blue Exorcist, I only own Astarte. Amaimon/OC based story.


It was strange. This feeling he had. Everytime he saw her, even if it was only a glimpse, Amaimon's heart would race and flutter within his chest. He had no idea what it was, but it made him feel...good. Even now, as he watched from Samael's window, he saw her and the feeling spread through his body as a warmth, rushing through his veins like electricity.

"What are you looking at Otouto?" Samael's voice sounded bored. Amaimon turned away briefly to look at him.

"Nothing Aniue." He said quickly. He mentally cursed himself for it immediately. Samael sat up fully and got up from his bed before moving over to the window. He grinned when he spotted what Amaimon had been looking at.

"Spying on our dear sister? Otouto, I thought that was below you." He said, a mocking tone in his voice. Amaimon growled slightly. He hated being mocked, especially by Samael.

"I wasn't spying." He snapped, turning away from the window and walking towards the door.

"No. You were merely watching from a distance, too afraid to tell her that you "love" her." Samael said. Amaimon instantly froze, claws raised to grab the handle of the door to leave. How did he know? "It's obvious Otouto. The fact you stare at her but look away the instant she looks at you, the blush you get when she's near you. Not to mention the fact you just have to look at her and your heart beats rapidly." Samael chuckled. "I wonder how everyone else would react, knowing that the earth king, infamous for not expressing any form of emotion, is falling in love?" He asked himself.

"You can't tell anyone!" Amaimon yelled, spinning around to face him. "The others will pick on me even more if you tell them!" He couldn't stand the thought of that. Life was bad enough without them constantly making fun of him for falling in love, as Samael had put it. Samael grinned even more.

"If I don't tell them, then you'll have to do something for me in return." He said. Amaimon did not like where this was headed. "Tell her." The look of surprise and confusion said it all. "Tell Astarte how you feel. I want to see how she reacts. It should be different to how others react given her heritage. Amaimon nodded, agreeing to the deal silently before heading out the door. As it shut behind him, he realised his error. Now only was it going to be nigh on impossible to catch Astarte alone, but how would he tell her? He let out a long sigh. When suddenly a shadow crossed his.

"Amaimon, what the fuck are you doing skulking in the corridor?" Satan's voice echoed, cold and emotionless, in the hall. Amaimon looked to see her staring at him, her head tilted cutely to one side. "Well?" Amaimon felt heat burn onto his cheeks as he continued to look at her.

"I...I" He quickly turned on his heel and fled, leaving Satan and Astarte staring at him in confusion.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Satan asked himself. Astarte merely looked up at him. Satan shook his head before looking down at her. "Come on, let's go." He said as he led her away.

Amaimon listened at his door before sighing. He could almost hear Samael's laughter at that disastrous attempt. But he would tell her the truth, no matter what. He went to open the door when he paused. There was no way he was going to catch her on her own now. He would simply have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day, he searched the palace for her. But despite his attempts, he could find neither hide nor hair of her. He sighed to himself. "Oya~ Are you going to surrender on our bet Amaimon?" Samael asked him suddenly. Amaimon jumped, startled by his eldest brother's sudden appearance. Samael grinned like a Cheshire cat as he looked at him. "Well?"

"No. I'm merely contemplating where she may be." Amaimon snapped. Samael's grin widened as he stood up from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Have you checked the garden yet?" Samael stated calmly before walking off. Amaimon ran towards the garden as soon as Samael went around the corner. There she was, sitting beneath the shade of the Tchernabog tree. A large, decaying tree that whispered words of torture hidden in layers of honey to humans and was said to flower whenever war or mass disaster approached. It decaying leaves provided her shade from the black sun that gave light to the city of Dis. He took a sharp breath, quickly bending to scoop some flowers up to give to her figuring she would appreciate it, before walking towards her. He was ready to confess, when she looked up at him.

She smiled, obviously happy with his presence. But her eyes seemed to stare into his soul, making him freeze. He fought back the trembles that threatened his form as she continued to smile at him, closing the book she had been reading and resting her hands upon it. She started to get to her feet as he stood, rooted to the spot. She walked towards him and pointed at the flowers in his hand. He glanced at them before practically throwing them at her before turning and running away. She stared after him in confusion when she spotted Satan walking towards her.

Amaimon hunched over as his lungs burned for the sulphurous air of the city. He panted and mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. Why had he thrown the flowers at her when all she had done was smile at him? He punched the wall in anger. A chuckle made him stand up straight.

"I see that attempt failed miserably." Samael said absent-mindedly whilst examining his claws. "Especially considering this may have been your last chance to tell her." Amaimon visibly stiffened. Last chance? What did he mean? "Didn't father tell you? Astarte is to be moved out of the city to keep her safe." Amaimon froze. "She's heading to the carriage that will take her there now." Amaimon turned on his heel and ran. He never heard Samael chuckle. He sprinted out of the palace and into the city.

Demons span out of his way as he charged through, not caring who he upset. All he wanted to do was get to her. He saw her just ahead, her tail coiling in on itself as her wings bounced with each step. It was now or never. Those around them didn't matter. So he made his choice.

"ASTARTE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She paused and turned to see him standing, panting to catch his breath. "I...I..." She tilted her head to one side as he stammered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I LOVE YOU!" He screamed at her. She jumped slightly, startled by the face he screamed at her before she smiled at him and walked towards him. He didn't notice, he just kept his eyes closed and repeated "I love you" over and over like a mantra. She tilted his chin up so that he faced her as he opened his eyes. She placed a small, gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you to." She said before taking his hand and walking back with him to the palace.

"Wait, you're not leaving?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Father wanted me to go check on the chimeras but before you yelled at me, I got a message from Baphomet telling me that father has nothing to worry about." She said. She smiled at him before they headed into the palace to tell their father and siblings of the news.

* * *

_I can't believe I wrote this soppy litte one-shot. Normally I don't write stuff like this but I needed to work the fluff out of my system. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Sayonara until next time from the psychotic author_


End file.
